


Preference

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Nobody ever likes me better.”





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "always second-best"

“Dean?” said Castiel, softly. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” said Dean, automatically, but he didn’t move from where he sat at the foot of his bed, elbows resting on his knees.

“You don’t look fine,” Cas told him, then paused. “Are you angry with Sam? I thought I was accustomed enough to human behavior to know that you were only pretending to argue, but I could have been wrong.”

“I’m not mad at Sammy. We were just goofing around.”

“Are you angry with _me_?”

“No, Cas, of course not,” said Dean. “I just… you got me thinking, that’s all. I need a little time to process.”

“Ah.” The angel paused again. “I should leave you alone, then.”

“No!” Dean’ caught the edge of Cas’s coat as he turned. “I just… did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you were siding with me in that stupid argument with Sam because you like me better?”

Cas smiled. “Of course, Dean. Why does that trouble you?”

“Because nobody ever likes me better,” said Dean, honestly. “Sam is… normal. He’s smarter and better with people, and why wouldn’t anybody like him?”

“I do like Sam,” said Cas. “But you and I share a more profound bond.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to like me,” Dean protested.

“It’s not a requirement, it’s a privilege.”

“C’mon, Cas. It formed while you were pulling my ass outta hell. That can’t have been good.”

“Is that what you think, Dean?” the angel asked. “That I was bound to you against my will and tainted by the darkness of hell?”

Dean blinked. “Weren’t you?”

“Just the opposite.” Cas moved to sit next to him on the bed, palm resting lightly on Dean’s arm, where his handprint had been. “Your soul was never corrupted by your time in hell, only dirtied a little. And when I touched you, Dean, you _shone_ , so brightly that my grace sang with it, and I had to grip you tight not to be overwhelmed. The mark on your arm came from my reluctance to let go of your soul once I had restored it to your body.”

“Cas…”

“Our bond only grows stronger the more time we spend together, and it is still not enough. How could I prefer any other human in existence when I have known _you_ , Dean?”

“Cas, I…” Dean huffed out a shuddering laugh, but his hand came up to cover the angel’s, pulling him closer. “That’s even more of a lot to process. Might take a while.”

“I will be here,” Cas promised, and leaned in to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
